Gold on Their Ring Fingers
by porcelain petals
Summary: America had thought that it was a dream. The cheering, the red, white, blue, and all colors of the rainbow in the crowd—he had thought that they were a mere dream. But they weren't. They were real, and so was the person in his arms. [USUK]


**Warning(s): boys kissing, mentions of girls kissing, grammatical errors, unbetaed, OOC, typos. Oh, and sappiness. Lots of sappiness.**

 **Axis Powers Hetalia** ©Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

 **Gold on Their Ring Fingers**

* * *

" _No longer may this liberty be denied. No union is more profound than marriage, for it embodies the highest ideals of love, fidelity, devotion, sacrifice and family. In forming a martial union, two people become something greater than once they were."_

— _Justice Anthony M. Kennedy_

* * *

That day started ordinarily enough.

America woke up at eight on instinct and started his day with his usual routine. He texted his lover good morning with a sleepy smile on his face and was pleased to find his lover immediately texted back. After sending several messages back and forth, his lover ordered him to get out of the bed. America protested at first, claiming that the bed is too comfortable to not laze around on, but he eventually complied, albeit a bit reluctant.

The blond took a shower, dried off, and dressed himself in a simple blue T-shirt with grey sweatpants. Then, he went down to the kitchen in order to make breakfast—which consisted toast, two sunny side up eggs, a sausage, a fried tomato, and two bacons. America arranged his cooking into a face on the plate, with the eggs as the eyes, the tomato as the nose, the sausage as the smiley mouth, and the bacons as the eyebrows. He didn't forget to make some pancakes, of course—since he couldn't let the maple syrup his brother gave him go waste.

His lover would reprimand him for his 'childish and fatty' breakfast, America was sure. In fact, every time his lover visited America's house, he did. Despite that, his lover still throughoutly ate the breakfast America made, and even complimented it if he was in an especially good mood.

The memory brought a grin to America's face.

As he set down a cup of coffee on the table, America's phone buzzed. He picked it up and opened the lock screen, finding a message had just come in. He expected it to be from his lover at first, but when he scanned the name of the sender, his eyebrows rose.

"Barack?"

It was from his boss.

 _What kind of business could— wait_. Realization hit America and he quickly checked today's date. His eyes widened. He almost forgot that the court's decision will be out today!

A surge of hope, mixed with a bit of anxiousness, rose inside him. Yet, he kept his optimism. He tapped his phone's screen and the message came into view.

" _Congratulations, America. The Supreme Court has ruled that marriage equality is now the law of the land."_

America let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

It was like a dream.

* * *

Except, it was not.

"—this, this is great, Arthur! _Amazing_ , even! I mean, after seventy years of whining, finally—" America cut himself off in order to take a deep breath for the sake of his burning lungs, "—finally everyone could marry whom they choose!"

His voice cracked a bit on the end, but he paid no heed to it. The happiness, the joy—they were so, _so_ _overwhelming_ , he felt like he could burst.

England, who was on the other side of the line, chuckled. The sound was music to America's ears. "I understand," he answered, warmth laced his words. "However, joined the club a bit late, don't you think?"

"Arthuuuuur!" America whined. "Don't be a spoilsport!"

England hummed. "Just speaking the truth. Even Canada has it legalized since ten years ago."

America groaned. "I know that! He bragged it to me when he phoned me just now!"

"Good for him," England remarked. "The celebration is about to start, isn't it?"

"Huh?" America looked around, where there are red, white, blue, and all colors of the rainbow and it's beautiful, absolutely _beautiful_ , "Yeah, it's about to start! I'll— I'll call you later and oh— you must come here! As soon as possible! I want to celebrate it with you!"

And there's nothing but truth to America's words.

"Of course, you twat," England replied. "Oh, and once again," the younger blond could hear the smile on England's voice, "congratulations, America. You should be proud."

America's felt his chest tighten. He laughed, loud and clear and ecstatic. "Thank you, babe! Can't wait to see you!"

A snort was the response before England hung up the phone.

America put his phone back to his pocket and looked up, the image of the Supreme Court and rainbow flags printed themselves on his brain. He blinked once, twice, and realized that his eyesight was blurred by tears. He took Texas off and brushed the crystal liquids with the heel of his palm. He didn't know for how long a grin has been etched on his face, and he couldn't find it in himself to care.

All around him, men kissed men, women kissed women, and men kissed women. Everyone held their precious one with love in their eyes and joy on their face. It was _wonderful_. After years of struggles, it finally happened. Not in only some of the states, but in _all of them_. The whole of America.

The new ruling won't change everything overnight, he knew, but this is a damn good start.

His heart was pounding so hard in his chest, it almost deafened the cheers. Eyes now free of tears, America picked the folded rainbow flag from his jacket's pocket and opened it wide, holding it using both of his raised hands and let it be waved by the wind as he ran around, laughter erupting from his chest.

"It's hard to find you when you keep running around like a madman, you git."

The familiar voice made him gasp and turn around. "Arthur?!"

There, stood England, a bit out of breath and light blond hair mussed. Yet, to America, he was still gorgeous all the same.

America quickly went towards his lover. "How did you get here this fast?! Sure, I told you to come here as soon as possible, but how?" he barraged his lover with questions.

"Since I knew the Supreme Court would be making the decision today, I figured that I should fly here to either celebrate or console you when the decision was made," England answered.

"And you didn't tell me?!" America shouted, more in shock than actual offense.

One corner of England's lips turned up—a sign of amusement. "Are you against my surprise?"

America beamed. "Nope!"

How could he be against England's presence? In this historic day, nonetheless! Hell, if he was happy before, right now he's positively elated!

America's throat closed up, and for a moment he couldn't breathe. His eye started to sting again. He carelessly balled up the rainbow flag and put it back in the pocket. "Damn it, Arthur. I'm so—" he looped his arms around England's waist and lifted the other man with ease.

"Hey, put me down—!"

"—thrilled!" America finished as he twirled around, making England spun along with him.

England gasped. "You git— I can perfectly see that!" he exclaimed. "So stop spinning at this instance!"

"Never!" America sing-songed between his laughs.

England frowned in annoyance. He put both of his fists on each side of America's head before pushing them.

"Owowow— okay, I got it, I got it!" America cried out. He obeyed England's order and huffed. "Killjoy."

Veins popped on the Englishman's head as his foot touched the ground. "Even in this festive mood, you still found a way to be annoying, didn't you?" he muttered in irritation, but without venom.

America chuckled. "What do you expect?"

The younger nation locked his azure eyes with England's. He admired those vivid chartreuse green orbs—the very same orbs that managed to drown him in their beauty since decades ago.

Now, softened with affection and brightened with glee, England's eyes looked even more mesmerizing.

Love and warmth bloomed on America's chest, threatening to consume him. The breath he took was shaky. "God, England—" America murmured before pressing his smiling lips to his lover's.

The kiss was messy and desperate, but with the emotions it held and the euphoria surrounding them, it was, it was—

It was definitely one of their best.

At the protest of their oxygen-deprived lungs, they finally parted. The American gently rested his forehead on England's and gazed lovingly at his lover. "Hey, _husband_."

England smiled, sincere and fond and it did all sort of weird things to America's heart. "Hey yourself," he tenderly cupped America's cheeks. The younger nation could see the wisdom dwelling in the depth of those green eyes. "Took you long enough."

"Yeah," America agreed, chuckling. "But now I'm here, aren't I?" he grabbed England's hand and interweaved their fingers together.

England hummed. For a while, they stayed like that; immersing themselves in their own little world, letting the crowd fades around them. Basking in each other's presence and understanding the things they conveyed without words.

"Arthur," America called, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"What is it?" England asked.

"This means we've been recognized as legally married in both of our countries," America said with a smile that could rival the sun.

"Yeah," England breathed before planting a chaste kiss on America's lips.

The golden bands on their ring fingers glimmered magnificently under the sunlight.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **A/N: 26-06-2015. D** **efinitely** **a day that would be remembered in the U.S. history.**

 **I'm really sorry. ;A; I know that I'm like, a week late on posting some kind of tribute to the legalization of same-sex marriage in America. The internet connection in the place I'm spending my holiday at is terrible, so I couldn't post this any sooner.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! :) Mind to RnR?**


End file.
